The Thieves Hideout
by FanFictionX
Summary: After the events of the Ocarina of Time, Link restores the land of Hyrule to peace. After a few years of living in Castle Town, Link experiences his first raid from the Gerudo Tribe, coming to town in order to abduct mates. Lemons and Seduction nearly every chapter. Please read and review.
1. The Abduction

I peeked out the window to be greeted once again by a hot summer's day. Summer was the time when Hyrule was crowded full of tourists from everywhere across the land just to see all of Hyrule's attractions. It looked like the perfect day to just go for a run or for me to just relax in the sun, but to my luck I had to be stuck inside to work for the day. It's been a long time since I have had any specific tasks out in Hyrule, so I had to get a job at Bazaar to pick up some extra rupees in order to adventure to other places across the border of Hyrule and to provide for my own needs. After actually restoring peace to Hyrule and going back to my normal time seven years before, life has been too easy for me.

But today was different. It wasn't like the regular evenings out in Castle Town. The town seemed to have fell silent, or at least, more silent than usual. There were still many people out around the main square, but the normal townsfolk had all disappeared into hiding, or at least it seemed that way. But honestly, I didn't mind, it made my job that much easier. I continued to sweep around the store with nothing else to do.

But it all began in a sudden. I didn't quite notice it at first but the sound of horse hooves clattering against the stone ground sounded from a distance, yet made its way closer.

"Blimey. Is it that day already?" Buzz, the owner of Bazaar said in an almost whisper. I looked at him, hoping my facial expression could ask the question for me. "Y'know, it seems that every five years in the middle of Summer, those fancy Gerudo ladies come to Castle Town in search of boyfriend, they do." I looked outside. Everyone else definitely heard the horses also as they began scrambling everywhere.

"Ha!" A woman's voice echoed through Castle Town's right entrance.

"First they'll force you into sex for reproduction purposes. Depending on how much they liked ya, they will keep you around in their jail cells for some time and keep on using you for labour until they get pregnant or until they don't have no use for you. Usually will sacrifice the best man to their Queen. But if you're ugly or out of shape, they'll kill ya no questions asked." Buzz continued.

"Ha!" A few more very similar voices sounded as clattering fast footsteps ran down the way into the town square. I could see the women through the open door of Bazzar, each with a set of red hair done in a bun. All of the ladies looked exactly alike with their very baggy purple pants, purple small top and a matching veil hanging over their mouths. The girls rode around chasing after everyone on their horses. They picked up their first man by lassoing a rope to his neck and scooping him up into the trailer behind the horse. The man nearly choked as she did so. Out of the four years that I lived in this place, I have never even heard of the Gerudos kidnapping men. I drew my Kokiri sword as I ran out the door, dedicated to stop the women.

"Heck, where ya going!" Buzz called. "Ain't you hear what I just said?" I continued dashing through town, every few seconds, a man would be picked up and tossed into one of the six trailers. I caught a glance from a Gerudo woman who turned her horse towards myself. She momentarily took her hands off her horse and whipped a lasso at me. I lifted my shield to defend myself causing the rope to fall the the ground. I quickly turned around and lifted my shield, just knowing from instinct that another Gerudo was behind me. Her rope also fell. Not a second later did a Gerudo jump off the back of one of the trailers, charging at me with a large knife. I swung my sword as she also did, causing the two blades to clash. I raised my shield as she stabbed at me with her knife.

Everyone in the town seemed to have disappeared. Many men had been caught and put in the trailers with ropes around their necks making it difficult to breath. I could see people watching threw the windows as I defended myself from the Gerudo in front of me while making many sudden movements to dodge the ropes being flung at me. I continued swinging my sword at the girl, not noticing another who seemed to have charged at me and sliced me in the leg. I instantly fell to the ground, only able to watch a girl on her horse throw a rope to another girl who tied it around my body several times to make sure I couldn't escape and threw me in the back of the closest trailer upon the rest of the men causing my head to hit the hard floor. The rest crossed my memory.

※※※

I woke up with a big headache and a bandage around my left leg. I sat up and looked around. I was in a cell. Due to my previous experiences I'm not even surprised at all. It seemed to be pretty chilly. I sat up and looked around. I couldn't see much due to the dusk of the night, but I did notice some more cells across from me, most likely containing the men from town that the Gerudos' took. There were a bunch of men in my cell, as well as on the two other cells to the left of mine.

"Hey." A guy beside me looking about eight teen from what I could see whispered lightly. "You're finally awake, man. Nice fight, the Gerudos' were definitely glad to catch you."

"Quiet guy. If they hear you they'll take you out and whip your ass for an hour." The guy on the other side of me whispered as the man nodded and put his head back down on the cold ground. A minute passed before anyone said a word.

"You talk?" The first man asked.

"Yeah." I nodded. I can talk, but it's very rare that I do.

"You missed the speech when you were out. Basically, tomorrow afternoon we'll have the daughters of the Gerudo women come down here and pick out one of the younger men whom they want to be their boyfriend. You don't get picked, you'll either get put to labour or won't see another day. As for the older men like myself, the Guards will get us. I also hear they are pretty kinky and will torture you into doing whatever they want you to do."

"Shut up!" A guard growled. The man beside me quickly got the point and put his head down to sleep. It was tough for me seeing that I just woke up, but after seeing the look on the guards face, I wasn't about to argue.

※※※

I woke up the next morning only to once again realize where I am. I nearly forgot about being trapped in the cell until my memories of the previous day came back. It was light now and the temperature rose quite a bit. Since It is now possible to see, I observed everyone in the other cells. There had to be about fifty-some men in this whole room! One guard in purple scanned all of the cells as well, each second her eyes got more narrow and narrow.

"We had one escape!" The woman shouted. "You two!" She pointed and two guards. "Stay here, everyone else, follow me. This man is going to be dead by nightfall." The guards chuckled. Once the woman Gerudos' left, the daughters ran over to the cells almost like little school girls and began looking for the best man to their taste.

A few of the girls ran over to our cell and looked at all of us. Suddenly, I got caught in an eye-lock with one of them. From looking at her I couldn't help but to notice her wonderful figure. Even with her blue baggy pants I could tell she was really skinny and really muscular also. She had a beautiful face with her long red hair flowing down behind her and her big blue eyes covered with make up. These girls unlike their mothers weren't wearing a veil over their mouth allowing the men to notice their big playful red lips. Once everyone saw these girls, their thoughts about the whole situation changed to a great opportunity, for now.

The girl who was staring at me leaned over sideways and whispered into her friend's ear. Afterwards, she stood up straight and the other girl turned her head my direction also allowing her eyebrows to raise and her lips to mock a kiss towards me.

Once she saw this, the girl pushed the other causing her to fall to the ground. Afterwards, the other girl pulled her leg making her fall right on top. The two began fighting each other, but we all couldn't help but to notice the wonderful image. The two Gerudos' breasts collided together as both of them moaned, due to pain obviously. The girl on the bottom's legs wrapped around the other as she flipped her around to go beneath her. Now that they were out of each other's grasp, the top one began punching the other's boobs one by one signalling the weak spot. The scene became very erotic as they both began sweating and screaming like crazy.

"Girls!" An older Gerudo walked in and separated the fight simply by yelling. "Don't fight girls! Everyone gets a man tonight, no need to worry!"

"Tonight?" I asked the guy beside me.

"Yep! They don't waste anytime do they." The man smiled. "By the way, the name is Matt."

"Link." I responded as we watched the girls get back on their feet.

About an hour later all of the young Gerudos' were in the room. They completely outnumbered the men showing that some of us will have to have two, according to what the older guard said: 'Everyone gets a man tonight, no need to worry.' I looked in the crowd. Second to the left on in the third row I saw the girl I locked eyes with. I don't see how I could tell seeing that they all look similar.

"Okay girls, take your pick!" I was right! The same girl immediately ran over towards me! But, so did the girl she was fighting with.

"Him." Many girls said at once as they all picked different men, some spoke at a delay making it sound as an eco. Since I was nearest to the left, the older Gerudo came over to me first.

"Okay, which gets him to night and which tomorrow."

"I want him tonight!" The one who saw me first insisted.

"Are you alright with getting him tomorrow? Or do you wish to duel it out?" She turned her head and asked the other.

"You know, I think I'll take him tomorrow. Why not save best until last. I also may need this time to think of how I'm going to use you tomorrow." The two girls glared at each other. "See you tomorrow, by the way, my name is Samelia, but you can call me Sam." She said in a dreamy voice, winking as she slowly walked out of the building.

"And I will see you tonight, and if you're going to know her name then you're going to know mine! It's Aveil." She blew a kiss to me. The girls left me speechless. One day I'm cleaning the store and the next I am planned to be used as a sex toy by the Gerudo women. Maybe the adventure may have returned to my life. Or maybe this might be the last adventure I'll have.

* * *

><p><strong>Stay tuned for more updates coming very soon! I hope you enjoy! And if you have any suggestions, just review or PM me. Thank you!<strong>

**-FanFictionX**


	2. The Encounter

It didn't take long at all for the sun to begin to fall. It was almost too sudden. Most of the teenagers have already been taken by their girl, yet all of the adults remain. I couldn't help but to be depressed by the loss of my weapons and items that the Gerudos' took away. Mostly because of how much work it took to obtain them. I watched the doors. I knew any second Aveil would walk threw the door with her glaive, like all of the others, to take me to her room.

"Scared?" Matt asked catching me off guard. "I would think so. You're only about sixteen, eh?" I nodded. "Probabally don't have much experience in this area either. Don't worry little man, Gerudo's actually do all of the work anyways. I am most likely the only man who has ever escaped these women. I remember one day when I was sailing through the ocean and a bunch of Gerudo Pirates abducted me and took me to their fortress. They all raped me. I went unwillingly for personal reasons but these ladies, they weren't about to let me go. In the Gerudo Pirates Fortress, they don't go looking for boyfriends, but tressure instead so I was probabally the only male human that they saw in ages."

"So it is possible to escape?"

"Whoa man, don't you go trying anything. I was saved by a Zora. He came right into the place and saved me. No one could believe it. But when I travelled to Hyrule for the summer, it happened to me again. I won't find any Zoras around here." Matt sighed. "I do wish I could go back to Termina though. Great place." A girl walked into the jail and towards us.

"Ready?" She began unlocking the door. I didn't answer, knowing that no matter what I say I couldn't save any time before she took me off. The girl gently grabbed my hand, leading my way out of the cell as she put the end of her spear to my back making it impossible for me to safely escape. She lead me upstairs, not uttering a word until I made my way to her room. As we reached the top of the height, I looked through the hallway that we entered. There were three guards patrolling the area, ensuring that no one from any room would escape without their knowing.

The first door on the right seemed to be hers. She led me in and passed the guard. I was really expecting an empty and dull bedroom but instead there was a large red bed in the center of the floor, black and white pictures of her and what looked to be some friends. There was dressers, a window and also a small carpet in front of the large bed.

"Like my room?" The girl asked breaking the silence while taking off her veil. I nodded as I walked in a bit farther, shaking. "Don't worry, I know this is most likely your first time, am I right?" I nodded again. "Well this is going to be my first time with a man, so we are both experiencing something new."

"Your first time with a man?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah. The last time we abducted Hylians was five years ago when I was thirteen. I was too young then. But up to this day I had a few girlfriends." The girl walked behind me and lowered her mouth to my ear and whispered. "One of them was a girl whom you are suppose to be having sex with instead." She pushed me down onto the bed. I turned face up as she pounced on top of me.

"Samelia?" I asked.

"That is Sam to you." Samelia lowered her body and laid her mouth onto mine and began roughly kissing me. "Aveil is... Going to be mad... That I am you're first." Sam said in between kisses, her eyes filled with desire and lust. She raised her arm up and undid the bun that her hair was in. At the same time the girl also kicked off her purple shoes. Soon, Sam began kissing every part of my face, both legs still on either side of my body and her butt sitting on my unexposed crotch. I could tell that she was feeling it harden because she made her butt jiggle in place in order to arouse it further. The girl's long red hair fell down by my face as I picked my arms up and put them on her waist. She moaned at my touch alone. Sam reached for my belt and undid it, all in the while of kissing me as many times as she could.

"S... Sam." I gasped, struggling to get my crotch out from underneath the Gerudo's butt. The girl didn't listen but instead threw my belt on the ground and pulled my tunic right off of me. Underneath my tunic she was surprised to find no more clothing, but instead my bare chest and a pair of colourless underwear. I let out a breath of satisfaction as she got up. Despite her thin shape, the girl was quite heavy.

"Did you know..." Sam started as she began rubbing my chest. "That the most hard working and attractive man gets to meet our queen?" I nodded, remembering the stories from Buzz and the man who was in the same cell as I, Matt. "A good word has already been put in for you. With your battle you put on, your muscular body and of course," The Gerudo began running her fingers through my hair. "your attractiveness." Samelia said the word in a playful growl, showing her teeth.

"What?" I said in surprise rather than a question.

"Yeah. The Gerudo you fought, Mesa, said your fighting was the hottest thing she ever saw. So you never know... You may get some adult action as well." Sam winked at me as she moved back a little. The girl forcefully took off my underwear, exposing my member. Samelia made an evil grin towards me before planting both lips on top of it. She licked every bit of the top, leaving a lot of saliva on my dick. Next, Sam began to suck on it. Second by second she would put her mouth lower, purposely teasing me. I could feel her tongue massage my penis, starting off soft, but then pressing it roughly against it. Soon she began bobbing her head up and down, causing me to moan. The girl was definitely beautiful, and for some reason she seemed like she had a lot of experience in this area. I didn't mind. My thoughts were currently on the redhead who was directly in front of me, pleasuring me. My legs were spread open with her body placed in between. Now, the girl was swiftly thrusting her mouth along my penis. I wanted to tell her to stop, but instead, I kept my mouth shut and released what I have been holding back.

I could feel the girl smile while she lifted her face up and licked her lips. "Now it's your turn." She pushed me off the bed without warning, all at the same time she was stripping her baggy pants off and walking over to me. I began to stand up but the girl pushed me back down onto my knees. She bent her hips in one direction while pulling her panties down in the other and repeated one more before they fell off her bottom and onto the ground. Sam walked closer and demandingly pushed my head toward her vagina. I was at the perfect height and distance towards her to begin licking. I used her technique to lick around it before I put my tongue inside. She moaned while I began licking at her already wet crotch and she continued moaning as if this was the attention she was waiting for her whole life. As I thrusted my tongue inside, I felt a bead of sweat fall onto my face. I glanced upwards. I could see the girl's face behind her breasts, her mouth was open and her eyes closed. She heavily breathed as I went faster. "Enough." She commanded.

I stopped and stood up not expecting Samelia's arms to wrap around my neck and drag me to the bed, kissing me. She placed herself on top of me while I reached around her and untied the clothing that was wrapped around her chest in place of a bra. While I threw it away, I felt a pair of hard nipples fall onto my chest. Her breasts were definitely a very nice size that complimented her entire body. She continued kissing me, sucking on my lip at times. She was beautiful. But despite her appearance, I could never forget was she really was. She was a warrior in training. An eighteen year old who would soon grow up to be like the women who abducted me as well as all of the other men. Her hips grinded up against mine. I could tell that she was anxious, and a bit too anxious. I flipped her to the bottom, nearly rolling off the side of the bed. I received one more kiss before I picked myself up and positioned my erect member to her vagina. I didn't waist any time in putting myself in. With the expression on her face, it confirmed that it felt good to not only me. I continued thrusting myself into her causing our moans to collide with each other. At the same time that I thrusted, I picked up one of her breasts and began sucking on it. The Gerudo's breasts were all the perfect size, and even without considering the size of their boobs, all of the Gerudo race looked as if they were goddesses with weapons. I switched to the next one, massaging her nipple with my tongue. Sam's hands came in contact with my butt and pushed on it. I took that as a signal to go harder. I took my mouth off of her breasts and put my arms on the bed for support. Moaning harder, I could hear the Gerudo mutter 'more'. Though I didn't think it possible, I went faster. Her fingernails dug into my butt more and more as I thrusted. I felt my sperm begin to reach the base as I tried to hold it in.

"It's alright... Let it go." I felt Samelia release her cum, right as I decided to follow her orders. My liquid collided with hers while it shot down. I sighed in relief. I didn't know how much longer I could keep that up. I fell beside her in exhaustion. The girl turned to meet my eyes. "That was amazing. I didn't know how much better that felt, having a man on top of me rather than a woman." She embraced me and kissed me again. All the while, I began to doze off in Samelia's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the second chapter! Stay tuned for more updates! <strong>**I'd like to thank 'HotelKatz' for convincing me to update and for future ideas for the story. ****If you have any suggestions, just review or PM me! Thank you.**

**-FanFictionX**


	3. The Stranger

The night had been long and cold, but I knew the morning arrived when a sudden wave of heat came through the doorway. In the cells there were clearly not as many men as there were the day before. Most of the men were either young, skinny or muscular. The Gerudo must have already narrowed the selection of men who have the characteristics that they would like their children to have, which seems understandable in a sense.

Today only one guard walked in. She looked around, most likely looking to see if anyone had escaped the night before. I don't even get why the other men think they have a chance to escape. The guards are always outside guarding the prison while carrying their glaives over their shoulder, ready for attack. After a minute, the girl turned around and ran out. I have no idea what they have planned for us today. Aveil would probably find me and take me to her room since Samelia took me yesterday instead.

Breaking my train of thoughts, a few guards walked into the room, each with their weapons drawn. They looked as if they were 20 or 25 years old; a bit taller and muscular than Samelia and Aveil. The one closest to our cell walked over towards us and pulled out a key from her pocket. All of us in the cell were shocked, same as most likely everyone in the prison as the other guards approached their cells. The key was placed in the lock and twisted to open it. One by one we stood up. The guard made it clear that we weren't going far when a large knife was held up and pointed at us.

"We're going to put you all to work," Her scowl never disappeared when she pointed the knife at me. "And you, fighter, you're coming with me." I could almost feel something inside of me grown. Why did I have to fight them once they entered town. If I was smart, I would have listened to Buzz and maybe hide myself from them. I walked out with a little persuasion of the knife on my back. The other men were greeted by another guard who had came up behind the one who unlocked the cell. She led me outside.

If I had complained before about it being hot in the cells, I would never do it again once the sun's rays hit my skin. When coming out of the door, I saw many Gerudo girls and women already hard work. Many looked my direction, some looking almost overjoyed. Though for me, nothing was easy to see out here due to the albedo of the light on the sand making everything seem almost white.

We walked down the hill that led out of the fortress. Near the bottom was a shack. She led me towards it, creating a small hole in my back from the sharp tip of the knife. As we approached the shack, she signaled for me to pick up a bucket as she did the same with her spare hand. They were decently large, a bit less than a quarter of my size. With that we walked out of the fortress. Before long, we reached the bridge that was right above the canyon. I remember that in the future it would break somehow, though it couldn't be for a while because the carpender's hut isn't yet up and the bridge doesn't look awfully bad.

I thought too soon. Once our feet had touched the bridge, a large creek sounded. The guard didn't give a second thought before continuing to lead me across. Thank god for the bucket she gave me that signalled I was going to work, without it I would think she was planning to push me off the edge. Not too far away from the bridge was a plank leading over a river, that's where we stopped.

"Now listen up, run away, and you will get your head sliced clear off from the four guards at the exit. You can't see them now, but around that bend they are waiting for any trouble causers." If only I could get her weapon, than maybe I could have a chance on taking a run for it and fight my way out, but I wouldn't dare try. Plus, I still need to retrieve my items as well as the Ocarina of Time. "We need to fill up the water supply. About ten trips and we'll be good for the week." I could feel my eyes begging to roll while I thought of the next few hours I'd be having. Even though I have never done this before, I know that water isn't light. And with buckets this large, I can't imagine completing one trip. We walked closer to the river, it was only a few seconds later before that guard behind me opened her mouth again, though speaking in a slightly lower tone. "You've been chosen to be a tribute to our Queen." She said, "All of us voted on it, you have great swords skills and from Sam's review, you're great in bed also." I couldn't tell if it was a good or bad thing at the moment. Maybe it was a possible way to get out of here, yet maybe it would lead to a more tragic death. "Tomorrow." She said before walking again.

I walked closer to the water and pushed my bucket under, grabbing the handle to pull it out. But before I could, a cold knife was brought around to my throat. I dropped my water as I felt an angry woman behind me, threatening to kill me for some unknown reason. But before I could jump to anymore conclusions, a pair of wet lips were placed on my neck. My eyes were wide open, if she was planning on making love with me, then why didn't she just drag me to her room like Sam did? Her knife was released from my neck and probably placed back in her sheath. Before I knew it, I was turned around and placed in her embrace.

The woman's fingers had sunk into my skin while immobilizing me with her grip, almost immediately beginning to undress me of my tunic. She bent me down so her face was over mine before leaning down to place me into a kiss. No matter how hard I tried to escape, she didn't give, if anything she was using it as a signal to tell her; "More, more!" I grunted as she somehow brought her tongue farther in my mouth with lots of power and force. My body had a sudden relief as if somehow the scorching heat had calmed down, it was definitely nice, like a hot day in the waters of Lake Hylia. The woman let out a breath as her mouth raised off of mine, our lips held onto each other until our faces had grown apart.

When I found myself standing on my feet rather than the back of my heels, I looked down to see my tunic already laying on the sand. I stared at it until a glimpse of the guard's body caught my eye, her baggy pants have already dropped to her ankles as she stepped out of them. My face is caught by her hand once again as she lays that hand under my jaw and rises it up. Her face moves closer, almost touching my lips before pausing.

"No one needs to know about this." The guard says. I know why now. If she was to have sex with the Queen's tribute before the Queen, exilation may be a possible outcome, or maybe some sort of torcher. I looked past the woman and saw her knife that she stabbed into the tree behind us. I tried to navigate my thoughts away from the idea of running away back to Castle Town seeing as how the guard definitely isn't lying about the Gerudos' out at the exit. I nod in response. She knows that that could be my only answer. After that, she moves her face closer and grabs my lower lip with both of hers while I do the same with her upper lip. She releases, allowing her wet tongue to drag up my lip as she quickly does the same thing again. The guard does that one more time before she brings me into another kiss. This time I can feel my drawers being lowered off of my body and fall to the ground as I step out of them. Next her hands both grip my hard shaft and she rubs her thumbs up and down. My eyes are closed as she continues to fondle and kiss me.

The guard seems to know exactly what to do with her lips. I can't imagine where she gets her practise from, unless she also has had plenty of girlfriends like Sam says she did. I moan as my arms wrap around her waist bringing her closer, I can feel that somehow her underwear has also been removed. Soon I realize that I must have done something wrong when she stops what she is doing and brings her hands up to my bare chest and pushes me down.

I lay on my back in the soft sand. The guard walks over my body and removes the last article of clothing by taking both hands and untying her top which she throws back with the other pieces of clothing. Next the guard drops down into my chest. Immediately, she grabs ahold of my right leg and bends it towards her. The Gerudo pressed my penis against my leg, brings her body above it, puts both her hands on my knee and lets herself fall onto it, allowing it to go inside her. I moan as she uses her hands to press against my knee to bring herself back up and let herself down again. The feeling gets better as she increases her speed. My head falls back down on the sand while I watch her take control. Her lower half presses against my leg while raising and falling onto my erection. She moans while her head turns to look at me. The girl's long red hair waves to the side as her eyes meet mine. I know she wants me to do something, but in this position I'm almost completely handicapped. I pick up my left hand while reaching out towards her. She quickly grabbed it and brings it to her butt, pushing it with my hand. She moaned as she continued thrusting my penis into herself. The smooth feeling of her skin aroused me more, and the sweat coming from her back made her skin shine.

The guard looked back and immediately knew that I was about ready, so she stopped. When she got up, I tried to move but she only put one of her bare feet on my chest to push me down. The guard placed that foot on the other side of my body and then sat down so my penis was right in front of her. She took it in her hands and slowly stroked it, not losing eye contact with me.

A few seconds later, she licked her lips before taking her body off mine and quickly inserting myself into her. I took a breath in surprise. She placed her hands on my chest and pushed on it so she could gain leverage and thrust me in and out of her. Her nails grinded up against my skin while she went faster and faster. Her large, yet perfect breasts jiggled as she moved. I could almost hear the sweat drop from them as her speed increased. I reached my hands up and placed them on her chest. The girl smiled and continued.

I couldn't help it, something inside of me took over and caused me to stand up, the woman fell on her back and looked up at me surprised. I glanced at the knife in the dead tree behind us and frowned. I couldn't make it. If I tried, I would be slaughtered one way or the other, no questions. The girl pulled my hand and dragged me down again. As I reached the ground, I placed my arms on either side of her while my legs laid down on hers. The guard bit her bottom lip as my mouth descended on top of hers, bringing her into a kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and soon her legs around my waist, pulling my erection into her once again. We both gasped while I trusted myself inside of her, repeating the action as I take myself out. Her wet breasts against my chest, her smooth lips against mine, her dark skin on my next-to-pale skin. All of the factors aroused me even too much. If the Queen is as beautiful as these women in the fortress, I don't know exactly what I will think.

"Over there!" A voice echoed across the valley, interrupting my thoughts.. I was flipped over and sent rolling towards the stream, watching as three Gerudo women came running over the bridge, facial expressions definitely indicating that the guard wasn't easily getting away. "Ameera!" One shouted in rage toward the woman who was desperately wondering what to do. Curses echoed while they approached, one pulling a knife from her belt and gestured Ameera who allowed herself to be led back to the fortress, arms in the air, not even looking back at me. Before I knew it, two guards were behind me. "Get up." One said, I didn't hesitate before standing on my feet. My tunic was passed to me immediately. The guards obviously don't want to take advantage of seeing the Queen's tribute's body, unlike Ameera. I got dressed quickly and raised my arms while one led me back to the fortress with a knife on my back and a heavy bucket of water in my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Stay tuned for the forth chapter. I am hoping for the next lemon to contain several parts to it with the Queen and Link and possibly more. Please PM or review for suggestions so I can make the next chapter the best I can make it. <strong>

**Thank you,  
><strong>**-FanFictionX**


	4. The Queen

As it got darker outside and the temperature decreased, the Gerudo women set up a large bonfire that began when the moon was at it's highest point. A guard was sent into the cells to get me. All of the men watched as the Gerudo guard grabbed ahold of my hand and led me out. It was a big improvement from the guards leading me out with a glaive on my back, I'll give them that. Outside, some girls were singing and dancing by the fire, some working on the food, and others watching as I walked outside of the prison. When I was sat down on a chair in front of the fire, another Gerudo had walked over towards me, smiling. She got behind me and put her hands on my shoulders while she placed her head on one of those hands so she could whisper in my ear.

"Tomorrow is an important day you know." The woman began, with a heavily seductive voice. "Link." she paused, "The majority of us women voted on you with your knife skills, your looks and your well, ability, to be the tribute to the Queen." I could tell that she expected me to be astonished. If it wasn't for Ameerah, I would be. But I pretended, and acted surprised to save Ameera from the accusation that would most likely be laid down if she wasn't already dead for having sex with the tribute of the Queen. The Gerudo began to raise her voice to a normal level. "We don't know everything about what our Queen would do with you. No man has ever come back after being sent off."

Verisha began slowly walking towards me, all the while, staring at me. "But, we're not saying we wouldn't like a man to escape from her clutches. In fact, we all have high hopes for you. We believe you can be the first man to escape, and possibly, defeat this woman. But whatever happens, it will happen tomorrow." She smiled. I faked one back as two Gerudo walked around her heading for me with plates of food. More food than I have eaten for the entire while I have been here.

Tomorrow. I now dread what I may find on that day. When I finished, a few Gerudo were chosen by Verisha to be this years servants to the Queen, relieving the ones who worked for her last time. Since I'm new to the fortress, alike the other men, I don't know the customs of the Gerudo and what the Queen does for them. But with so much effort, they either worship, or fear this woman. It must be a long travel to the castle, or wherever the Queen lives because right after the feast, my arms and legs were tied to a large stick that was used to help the Gerudo transport me to their destination. They were through the gate and out to the desert. It wasn't too warm seeing as how the Gerudo purposely waited until nightfall to take me. There were poles set up through the sand, most likely so the girls didn't get lost and also knew how to find their way there and back. On the long walk, I began thinking. What will the Queen do with me? Will she and I have sex and then will I be fed to the monsters the next day? Will she have men there from the other years and just add me to her collection? Whatever happens, I know getting back home won't be easy, or even possible.

I felt a large pain on my head as my eyes slowly drifted open. Lifting my face off the cold floor, I looked around the room, resting my forehead in the palm of my hand. The place didn't look quite like a Queen's bedroom, unless she was a giant, or a monster. There wasn't a bed in sight, instead there was a room that looked like it was half a kilometer long and wide. I didn't quite notice how foggy the room was until a dark figure entered my sight. It was tall and had a curvy body.

Long legs, slender body, and a very unusual hair shape. As the body grew closer, it's colours began to show. Green skin, red and blue glowing hair, black outfit, white baggy pants... It was Twinrova.

As the woman approached me, the memory of me defeating her in the spirit temple in an alternate timeline came back to me. Her hair, face and body all looks exactly as I remember. "So you're the man that I was promised." She came over to me, slipping her green hand under my chin. "You don't look like a 'fantastic swordsman' like they say. You are very young though, and charming."

I couldn't believe it. One of the nine monsters in which I hate the most, is the Queen that the Gerudo all look up to, or maybe fear. Twinrova turned around and walked a few steps back. She was about twice the height of me, and maybe twice as powerful too. Without a weapon on me, I'm defenceless to her this time. When Zelda and I were done our quest, something else happened when I did go back in time. It was because Ganondorf was dead in both timelines. I don't know how this could connect with Twinrova, or maybe all of the bosses, but many things did happen. Malon didn't remember, nor did the Gorons or Zoras.

My thoughts had vanished when the Queen turned back around to face me. Cockily, the green witch winked as she snapped her fingers, casting a spell. "My, aren't we going to have fun." Dark magic swarmed around her body, covering her with black mist which reached every last piece of her body. It formed into a gooey substance three seconds later which ran down from her head to the rest of her body. It's time.

I quickly jolted in the direction in which she arrived. I should have started running as soon as her eyes were covered, but at that moment there was nothing I could do. It was only a sudden that I was lifted off of my feet. Something grabbed me and twisted me around to face the Queen. Choking me, it slowly moved me over to a hill off mud, where Twinrova once stood.

The hill began moving in only an instant. The black goo started disappearing into the ground, leaving a figure rising from the top. First her head was shown. Bright red hair on one side and blue on the other. Unlike Twinrova, the hair wasn't fire and ice. The girl's eyes were closed. She was in pain. A jewel rested on the top of her head with the same colors of her hair, glowing as bright as the moon. The girl's skin was brown. More tanned than the Gerudo girls at the hideout. Once the goo descended to her legs I noticed that she was wearing red. Only the warrior guards wore this color, it's as far I know the highest rank a Gerudo can get. She was also wearing baggy pants like every other Gerudo. Twinrova had become my size. Twinrova had become young.

The tentacle that had grabbed me had released me, dropping me to the ground and letting me land on my knees. I looked up at Twinrova, but she looked right through me and to the tentacle that was growing out of the ground, her eyes hadn't moved for a minute, almost like she was communicating with it. Soon another one of it's kind raised out of the ground, finding it's way under my tunic, the other doing the same. The only word I could think of it was 'disgusting', perfectly describing how I felt. I noticed that they had hands on the end of them as they grasped my arms in their fists, squeezing their fingers tightly around.

"They are called Infinite Hands." Twinrova broke her gaze with the creatures. "They're quite helpful from time to time. Most helpful when I get uncooperative ones like you." I wondered how she knew that I wasn't wanting to do what she wanted. "But no problem. Once you're under my spell, you won't need to be a puppet anymore." She walked over to me.

Her tanned hand brushed my chin. I looked at her lips. They seemed naturally red and as large as all of the other Gerudo. Perfect. She placed her tongue through them to make them wet with her saliva while she batted her eyes at me. The Infinite Hands took control of me as I wrapped my arms around her, dipping them into her pants while grasping her firm butt. Her skin felt nice between my fingers. Twinrova chuckled while raising her hands to touch the back of my head before pulling me into her kiss. Her lips pressed one of mine in between hers before unlatching both our lips. She then tilted her head and brought me into another kiss. Her tongue fell out of her mouth to press against my own teeth before forcing it into my mouth. It fought with mine, pressing it down to the bottom of my mouth.

The Infinite Hands with their fingers on top of mine brought them to the front of Twinrova's baggy pants. Controlling me, they caused me to trace my finger around her vagina while another hand poked a finger inside of her. The Infinite Hand and my own continued thrusting our fingers inside of the girl while we continued our kiss. I didn't notice it at first, but her hands had left the back of my head and under my tunic. My underwear was pulled down the second she found them and laid her hand on my erect member. The Infinite Hands had closed the gap between their arms and press against the length of my penis, holding it still. Twinrova began stroking, causing me to moan. We broke the kiss a few times in order to catch our breath. Her hands no longer held my head in place, but I found myself liking the kiss she kept me in.

As her hands stroked faster, so did mine. Mine and the Infinite Hand's fingers managed another into her vagina as we fingered. I felt each time we did poke, my hand got more wet. But that wasn't the thing on my mind. I felt the goddess's hands moving even faster. I felt about ready. She stopped the kiss and stripped off my tunic at the moment my sperm was about to be released. The urge was beginning to fade while she undressed me. All that was left now was belt that she left on, and that the Infinite Hands had managed to slide under.

"Stop!" Queen Twinrova commanded. The hands dragged my arms out from around Twinrova and to my side. The Infinite Hands stopped before totally reaching the ground, holding onto my feet as if I wanted to run away again. "Link, do you love me?" the young Gerudo tilted her head to the side."

"I do." I managed. The answer didn't seem to surprise her.

"Then the spell is complete. Hands, you are free to do what you would like." They didn't leave. Instead they moved over to Twinrova, pulling her baggy pants down to her ankles, along with the material the Gerudo uses as underwear. I watched in amazement as the hands squeezed her butt and began roughly fingering her. I stepped forward, towards the young Twinrova before another pair of Infinite Hands raised out of the ground, only these two were facing towards me.

The hands quickly grabbed my penis. It throbbed at the touch. The thought of the Infinite Hands giving me a hand job was revolting, but as I watched Twinrova, naked and moaning as the hands thrusted inside of her, my erection held. They slide up and down my penis, holding on tight while almost tickling it with their slimy hands. It felt fantastic. Two more sprouted out of the ground and grabbed the Queen's small top. I desperately awaited the sight of her when the hands relieved the beautiful woman of the last article of her clothing. Slowly, her large breasts were revealed. The Infinite Hands that were stroking my penis had speed up. Either that, or I was getting more aroused every second. They were brilliant. Larger than both the Gerudo's that I had been with over the last few days, almost like Twinrova made hers to be ideal to every eye. Her nipples had a width of two deku seeds placed side by side and they were very erect. An strong urge went through me to reach my hands out to touch her breasts, but two hands grabbed mine and brought them down.

"Twin... Rova..." I moaned, needing her more than ever. She did the same with my name.

"Enough!" Twinrova commanded, forcing the Infinite Hands to stop their pleasuring and disappear into the hard ground. We both ran into each other's arms, and into another kiss. Her breast pressed up against my chest as her wet vagina touched against my hardened penis. The games were just about to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for your patience. The next chapters shouldn't take too long to do. They will consist of pure lemons of Link, Twinrova and <em>maybe<em> one or two others. Please share some ideas for later chapters and I will definitely try to incorporate them into a chapter because I am beginning to run low.  
>Thank you!<strong>

**-FanFictionX **


	5. The Goddess

As our hands touched, I noticed that our bodies began to grow, or the world began to shrink. My hands began to grow along with Twinrova's, and soon my body, legs, and head. Twinrova began growing at the same time, only her's seemed more usual. Her hands began fading from brown to green as she grew, only her hair stayed in the same (as well as safe) style. I couldn't bare to wait. I grabbed a hold of her body and pulled her closer, now our genitals were more than touching.

"Come with me, Link." Twinrova grabbed my hand, leading me to the door where she came from. I watched her butt shaking as she walked, it's not only because we are now more than twice our previous size, but as Twinrova aged, her features grew a great amount.

Inside was a room with a red carpet set out straight, turning to the right to another door. It brought back memories of when I... Beat Nabooru in the Spirit Temple. We're in the Spirit Temple!

To the left of the room stood a large bed. Twice as big as Samelia's bed back at the Fortress. I looked around the room. It was much too small to be Twinrova's room. There were pillars standing all around and a door at the end of the red carpet that took a right turn.

Twinrova pushed me on the bed when I wasn't expecting it, just as Samelia did. It shows that the Gerudo enjoy taking control of their mate, or as Gossip stones say: their boyfriend. I was caught off guard as she climbed on top of me on all fours. She leaned down so her lips were teasing mine as she spoke.

"Link." Twinrova moaned, gently kissing my lips. "My last man died so early, I had him only for seven months." Twinrova kissed me again, harder. I put my arms around her neck and flipped her around so I was on top. I began.

I lower by bottom half to thrust my penis into her once, making her moan, and again, causing her moan to grow even louder as I went. I continued and sped up the pace. I couldn't quite make out her words as she moaned them out. All I could tell is that she seemed to really want me, badly. I stroked myself inside of her faster. I guess it's unanimous how bad we crave each other. I lay my head down to suck on one of her green breasts. They were nice and round , firm and perfectly spread apart. It was so easy to make my lips slide down and up over her nipple.

I felt two cold hands coming from behind me as they pull me off of Twinrova and onto my back. I look behind me and no one was there. I know it was part of Twinrova's plan though. When she stood up, no question was in her eyes. Twinrova crawls across my body, finding her way to my head. She ducks down and puts her lips right above mine before taking them away. She turned around so her butt was facing my head and crawled so her lower half was over mine. I quickly grabbed her butt and lowered it so we were touching. She took it from there. Twinrova thrusted in again, allowing me to feel her warm insides. She went faster as I laid back and watched. Her breasts were flailing to the beat and the sounds our contact was making. Once again I found her butt with my hands as I rubbed my thumbs around the curves. Finally I felt an orgasm arriving. I pinched Twinrova's butt, causing her to chuckle and go even faster. I let out a long moan seconds before I released. My sperm shot out strong into the woman. The power must have came from the unfinished sex I had earlier this week with Ameerah and Twinrova only half an hour ago. Twinrova stopped. My guess was she was going to try a new position again, even though she never released yet. I sat up and took ahold of Twinrova's legs on either side of me, lifting them up and placing them on my shoulders as I slipped my head forward. Her legs were pretty heavy, but since she is bigger than me by a little, it makes perfect sense.

"Link!" Twinrova yelled as I slipped my tongue inside her vagina. Her breasts were just touching my legs now, just enough to feel the sweat dripping onto me. I swayed my tongue back and forth, teasing her insides before stroking it along the walls very slowly. Twinrova cried again in pleasure, nearly laughing as if it tickled. Next I thrusted faster, going more quickly every second. Without warning, Twinrova released. I let it all fall in my open mouth. It didn't taste like Samelia's, but it did taste great. It didn't stop until five to ten seconds later, forcing me to swallow a few times. "It's been nearly four years since I had an orgasm like that." Twinrova sighed in relief. "Infinite Hands... They don't do things like this to you."

Twinrova slowly stood up, deeply breathing from our activity. As soon as she snapped her fingers, her clothing appeared back over her body. I sighed. I really didn't want to be done yet, but as soon as my green tunic had covered my own body, I knew time for fun was over, but what next? Twinrova began walking out of the room while I follow, slowly turning back to my original size.

From that room I stand speechless. About fifty Iron Knuckles stand twenty meters below. These ones look different than what I usually see, that is, when I come in contact with Iron Knuckles.

"Do you know where we are?" She asks while staring out to the monsters below, yet not waiting for a reply. "We stand at the head of the statue of the Goddess of the Sand."

I look around. She's right. This is where I destroyed the face of the statue in the alternate timeline with my mirror shield. Although, I really don't know why it's broken now.

"Nabooru. She was one of the most appreciated of the Gerudo to my eyes." Twinrova starts, as if she just read my mind. "I enjoyed her style of breaking the rules. Though she got far out of hand and attempted to destroy me. I used the same technique I used on you to change her into obeying me. She broke the statue, along with my privacy. Although, because I have the ability to leave, I can do what I had planned for years. You will find out later in time. But for now, I'll be showing you to where you will be staying."


End file.
